Frost
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: My take on The Snow queen. Fourth in One Upon A Scooby. Amelia Frost is a new student at Coolsville High School. With her she brings a snowstorm the result of what she calls her curse. Can the gang help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry everyone I'm still working on Red but this would not leave me alone. So without further ado please enjoy and review.**

 **...**

* * *

Frost

It was dark and bitterly cold. Shaggy and his friends weren't expecting that. Why wasn't this place heated. It was December after all. Stepping into the room they discovered the thick layer of frost and ice. The ice was thick and murky like a meat locker. . Even though it was December it was colder inside this apartment than it was outside.

"How does she survive?" Daphne asked.

"It must be below zero in here" Velma shivered.

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

The new girl stood in the doorway. Her deep brown eyes were nearly black. Her skin was pale and her face was contorted into a look of anger. She stepped into the room and the gang watched shocked as sharp icicles formed behind her.

"What are you?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know" the girl replied solemnly.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I don't get cold" she replied her voice almost robotic as she stepped closer to Shaggy.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't feel the warm" she said looking up at him.

"What?"

"I don't feel the warm"

"What do you mean?"

"It's always cold wherever I am"

"I think you're the cause" Shaggy said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You caused the storm outside and in here"

The girl looked ashamed. Guilty. She lowered her head in sorrow. She didn't mean to cause the worst storm in the history of Coolsville. She just wanted to get away. To run away from her old life but this cursed storm followed her. Everywhere she went it followed her and it only got worse. She didn't know how to stop it. She wanted it to stop. For it to go away and for her to have peace.

"Help me" she whispered.

"I don't know how"

"I need to feel the warm"

"I can try to help"

"Thank you Shaggy"


	2. Chapter 2

The world was a blinding white. The snowstorm had calmed down for now. The girl looked on from her window. She was calm so maybe that's why her curse stopped raging on/ Shaggy was going to help her. He promised he'd try. Her frozen apartment was still colder than outside but not as menacing in the daytime. Since she had calmed down the razor sharp ice had retracted much to her own surprise. Shaggy would come by soon. Last night he'd only gotten one important bit of information from her. Her name

"My name is Amelia. Amelia Frost"

In truth she'd made the name up. She was never given one. She knew she was born to a couple who didn't want a cursed child.. There were talks of elemental children. Whispers of her being one. How could she be one if she were born to normal parents? If she was one why was her power over something that hurt so many people? why? Why couldn't it be spring?

"Amelia are you in there?"

She raced to open the door and found Shaggy waiting on the other side.

"Hello Shaggy"

"Hi Amelia may I come in?"

"Sure"

"So in order to help you I need to ask some questions and I want you to try and stay as calm as possible" Shaggy explained sitting down at the table.

"I can try"

"Okay first question where did you live before you came here?"

"I went wherever. I didn't have an actual home" Amelia said solemnly.

"Okay next question how do your powers work?" Shaggy asked.

"i don't know" Amelia replied quietly.

"You have no idea whatsoever?"

"I wish I did"

"Where did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them"

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of Mystery Inc. were at home trying to get warm.

"Who's up for a movie and hot chocolate?" Fred asked.

"Sounds delightful" Daphne said.

"Great" Velma agreed.

"You girls pick the movie and I'll make the hot chocolate" Fred said walking into the kitchen.

"So what movie do you want to watch Daphne?" Velma asked as they looked over their movie collection.

"Well I'm in a winter mood so how about Frosty the snowman?"

"No too childish" Velma said dismissing the movie.

"The Grinch?"

"No fun without Shaggy"

"You're right. Let's see Frozen?"

"Okay"

"I already feel sorry for the boys" Daphne laughed.

"They're going to be so mad at us" Velma agreed.

"Well Fred said we could pick so this is his fault"

* * *

"Why out of all the movies we own did you pick Frozen?"

"Because that's what we agreed on Fred" Velma stated.

"But why?"

"Oh you know you like the movie" Daphne teased her boyfriend as they sat down.

"The songs always get stuck in my head though" Fred argued.

"That's a side affect of watching Disney movies Fred" Velma quipped as the previews started.

"They won't go away for a week"

"Deal with it"

"Okay fine but after this we're watching Elf"

"Fair enough Fred"

* * *

Back at Amelia's apartment

"So your parents didn't have any powers?"

"None when they saw what I was" they disowned me and kicked me out" Amelia said shaking slightly.

That's horrible" Shaggy replied.

"I'm used to it. I don't belong anywhere"

"That's not true"

"How would you know?"

"Everyone belongs somewhere"

"Not me"

"Including you"

"But I'm a misfit"

"We're all misfits that's what makes us special"

"My powers hurt people"

"You'll learn to control them"

"But what if I don't?"

"You will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"


End file.
